


Unconventional

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Prompt: kiss in the rain
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> for cevans-is-classic writober on tumblr

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

It was supposed to be perfect.

Which meant, dinner, getting to know each other slowly. Long walks, questions, long talks. 

I mean, you knew him.

Everyone knew him.

Captain America. 

You knew him as Steve Rogers.

That guy that always doodled during meetings. The one you couldn’t stop sneaking looks at. The one that made you fidget when he smiled at you. Cause… dammit he had such a cute smile. 

He was cute. 

But that didn’t mean you _knew_ knew him. That didn’t mean you should be kissing him. Much less in the rain. 

You had plans. There was a way these things were supposed to go. 

Yet, here you were standing in the rain, his coffee in your hand, yours in his. His free hand cupping your face as his lips molded to yours and you forgot how to breathe or even what your plans had been. 

A kiss in the rain. How cliche… how lame.. How perfect.

Steve pressed his forehead to yours, pulling away just so. “So… can we date?”

Laughter bubbled up and out of you, “is that how this goes? Its a little unconventional.”

He shrugged those broad shoulders of his, the ones that you couldn’t get out of your eyesight when he was around, “I’m an unconventional kinda guy.” And there it was again, that smile.


End file.
